Cats and Shinigamis'
by Neko.Writer
Summary: Who'd a thought it'd turn out like this? Then again who'd ever have thought it begun this way either? BleachXfruits basket Rukiaxichigo kyoxtohru
1. friend or foe?

_This is my first fanfic, so hope ya enjoy it! h and by the way it won't be a ichigoxkyo story ...it will end with original show character couples, but this is only the first chapter!!_

CHAPTER 1

3rd grade, November 14,1996 (_November 14 is my birthday! That's why i chose it.)_

(KYO)

Starring out the window is a natural thing for me to do, at least when it rains, Man, it's poring. Why do I get so gloomy when rain falls? It doesn't look like it's bringing anyone else down, they actually look like they would rather be inside playing in the heated room during this time of year. I laid my body back down on the orange padded mat. Then shoved my head into my feathery cushion waiting for my lungs to give me a sign to resurface to regain oxygen. The signal came, so I rolled over and starred at the ceiling. I'm glad it's nap time though because this is my time to think, think about a lot of stuff like how everyone seems to be hiding stuff behind my back or the reason my mom is all frantic when I walk into the same room as her. Why am I the only one here that actually seems to think? Everyone else seems to be quite childish. Maybe this is because I was the only one here brought up as a Sohma? Rolling over on my left side made me see a boy with bright orange hair, just like mine if brighter. He was starring at the ceiling just like I was minutes before, Maybe I was wrong, maybe I wasn't the only one around here that is serious about things? Maybe I wasn't the only one without a friend?

(ICHIGO)

I wonder why that boy over there is starring at me? Maybe it's because I have orange hair? No, that can't be it he has the same color hair. He would have to be pretty bold to try to mock me for it. Something about him seems so familiar, it seems like me. I mean I have noticed him before, always in deep thought and always very serious. Should I talk to him after the teacher tells us we can get up? What if I did would it change anything? Would I meet a friend or a foe? I rolled over to my right side, starring into his eyes, which were surprisingly red, and focused on his expression. In this case a lack there of expression, he had no look of disgust or hatred, not even happiness, just blank. He rolled back over separating our glares. Just as I thought I have met nobody special to me. Just another kid that is freaked out by me. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

(KYO)

"okay nap time over" my teacher announced to the class as they started to yawn and stretch their hands out.

I mocked them to make the impression of just waking up from a nap, but in reality I couldn't sleep at all. All I could think about is that look of disappointment on that kids face. I glanced over my shoulder to see the other carrot top kid sitting up motionless starring between his legs. His face, that's all I could think about. I put my hands on my ears trying to push the thought out, it didn't work.

"Okay kid, what's up with you?" I shouted to where he was sitting.

He slightly looked up, caught my glaze then shifted back into the same position. Great now I would have to go confront him myself, I can't let myself be choked up because of him. I marched over and pulled him up by is shirt collar

, "I don't know how or why, but your messing with my head"

"Hey you over there put him down he's not a toy to be rough housed with!" my teacher scolded me from across the room.

Without a moment hesitation I dropped him not knowing what came over me. I thought to myself, oh please don't let me be developing anger management problems. The boy was still staring at me, but now with what looked to be hate in his eyes. He shrugged, turned away then headed out the classroom door. Before he completely disappeared from sight I saw a small grin cross his face. So, he did know that he's driving me insane. I grabbed my orange cat head shaped backpack out of my cubby and followed his lead out the door.

(ICHIGO)

Once out of sight of the classroom door I couldn't help but laugh.

Who would of thought I would drive him insane with one look, but it's strange it felt like I manipulated him to come over to me. That was what I was thinking in my mind seconds before he approached me. I finally reached my destination, my mother's warm smile waiting for me under a blue rain coat material umbrella,

"Hello, Ichigo my darling how was school?"

"boring for the most part, but I did meet someone real interesting."

"Oh really who is it?"

"Don't know his name, but he's a carrot top just like me!"

I pointed to my hair as I said the last part. She was probably happy that I wasn't ashamed of my hair anymore. Last year all the kids would make fun of my hair because it was different, but I'm not ashamed of it anymore, I am actually glad I'm not the same as them because that would mean I would have to despise myself. On the way home we passed a big gate. One of those where a emperor would have his huge castle behind it, their even was a security guard at the front gate in a dark blue kimono. We walked down most of the road when I saw Kyo walk right pass the security guard and through the gate.

"Mom, that's the boy I was talking about he lives in that big house there!"

I pointed in a panic in hopes my mom will catch the little boy before he scurried out of view. My mom turned just in time to see who I was talking about.

"Oh that house, that's the Sohma's house. I think your talking about Kyo, he's the only one with orange hair in that family, I think it's a big family. You should ask your father later on."

(KYO)

Great, he saw me. I didn't want him to know who I was never mind where I lived. Oh well can't change the inevitable. I mumbled to myself slamming the front door shut.

"Hi mom I'm home."

"Well-come home hon, hon, honey"

Her response didn't seem as disturbing anymore since I was so used to it. My mom was standing in the door way holding her arms open in a way like she didn't want to have to touch me, but she must. I always made excuses up for her at times like this so she wouldn't 'have' to touch me. This was so disgraceful.

"Sorry mom, I- don't have time I have to clean my room"

She quickly scooped her arms back up as I relieved expression crossed her face. How despicable. I quickly dashed out of the room before I could let her see the tears falling down my cheeks. I slammed the door shut and put my back to it, sliding slowly down it until I reached the ground. I looked around. Who was I kidding my room was clean not a speck of dust in sight and I have never had to put a thing away, not that I'm not a relatively neat person, which I am, but because my mom watches like a hawk waiting for me to finish one activity and move on to the next. Just waiting nervously from the sidelines, it's like I was going to kill her if she wasn't the perfect mom to me. She should be thankful that it really wasn't based on that because if it truly were she would have been dead a while ago. I began to become furious, not at my mom but my self,

"Why? Why am I so different? What's wrong with me?" I shouted at the blank white wall in front of me.

(ICHIGO)

"Hey dad, do you know anything about the Sohma's?"

He gave me at first an unreadable expression like a mix of fear and hatred, but that soon faded and became a friendly father figure face again.

"Oh yes, the-Sohma's. They are an interesting family. I believe that Kyo is your age, same color hair too."

He rubbed my head until my hair was more messy than thought possible.

"Yeah, he's in my class at school, he seems well like me"

The look he gave me was back. Why was I getting the impression that dad didn't like the Sohma's so much and if that were the case then why would my mom have me ask me about them? Maybe she was as clueless as me.

"Your hair is the same if that's what you mean"

"no, I mean he seems to think like me, he thins things through more than others our age. He's on my level."

He gave a quick chuckle

"That does sound like a Sohma now that I think about it"

My dad's cell phone rang, it sounded like a Japanese ring tone, one I have became very accustomed to. Every time it rang my dad would get all serious and leave seconds later. I know he runs a hospital, but seriously he takes his job way to seriously for a walk-in clinic owner. Without having him to ask I hopped of his lap and walked up to my bedroom. Once I got there I snuggled my feet under my covers letting the rest of my body stick out to show mom that I needed to be tucked in still. I realize that most kids my age don't have their mom tuck them in at night, but I couldn't part with it. I mean I gave up most of my baby stuff like my blanket and stuffed animals, but this was too special to push away. A few minutes later my mom gracefully waltzed into my room tucked me in, kissing my forehead goodnight then walking out the door mouthing 'I love you'. Tomorrow I will try to get along with that kid, I mean Kyo.

I Pulled myself deeper into my covers, "What would I ever do with out you mom?"

Outside the window I could her screams of, I actually don't know what, but what I do know is that I seem to be the only one that can hear them. I'm not frightened of them anymore, I learned to ignore them, just like I have learned to ignore every one else.


	2. inevitable

I wasn▓t exactly sure how the last chapter turned out, but I promise this will be the last elementary school chapter. The next one will be when their 18 and are juniors.

P.S - Don▓t you just love my foreshadowing! Oh and I am not making fun of anyone with freckles I couldn▓t think of a ▒kid friendly▓ insult, plus I myself have freckles so if anything I am making fun of myself!

Chapter 2

November 15,1996

(KYO)

The classroom seemed so hectic today kids jumping off of high counters and paper balls flying across the room, but I didn▓t mind as long as it didn▓t rain today. I placed my book bag down in its normal spot next to ▒that▓ kids cubby. Come to think of it I didn▓t know ▒that▓ kids name. We▓ve been in the same class for a while, but I guess we have always been at opposite ends of the classroom. Wait, why am I thinking about ▒him▓? The day passed by fast, the only thing left was of course recess, but this time we had to face the dreaded cold playground. I didn▓t mind playing with the other kids in the sand box since the sand was warmer then the frozen monkey bars. The ▒kid▓ laying on a bench looking all cool with his legs crossed starring at the clouds floating by in different patterns. He seemed quite focused on something in the sky, I could sense some things presence, but it was like invisible. ⌠Wait, what am I doing, thinking about him again?■ I started to pound my palm into my forehead. ⌠Kyo┘why are you hitting yourself in the head?■ a little girl with brown hair and big brown eyes addressed me, I think her name was Tohru or something like that. ⌠Oh it▓s nothing, I was squashing a bug that▓s all.■ ⌠You▓re weird, I like you!■ She smiled at me, then turned around to continue her sand castle. I thought, ⌠What a strange girl. I probably won▓t see her much after elementary school anyhow. 

(ICHIGO)

Once again something unrecognizable, yet I was fully aware of what it was, floating across the sky like a snake. I assume that this thing made those noises last night. It▓s always like that, noises at night and a monster in the morning. I▓m too used to it. That kid is starring at me again. This is really getting bothersome, the part where I can sense peoples presence around me. ⌠Huh, oh■ I starred at the sky again. Two 5th graders wearing dark blue jeans and black t-shirts were walking in a line towards Kyo. I had two options one help Kyo by beating the crap out of them which I could easily do since I am a natural born fighter or two I could just sit here and watch the clouds pass ignoring his screams of pain. ⌠ I like the second option better■ So I sat there, waiting for the inevitable to happen. My eyes kept shifting toward the two boys, they looked pretty tough, wouldn▓t take much to beat Kyo up I suppose. Why am I getting so worked up over this? ⌠Ugh, I▓m going to end up going over there anyway might as well get this over and done with.■ I moaned to myself, trying to reconsider. I hopped off the bench and started strutting toward Kyo.

(KYO)

⌠Hey carrot top, ova here.■ Two ugly 5th graders were standing about 5 feet from the sand box. ⌠You making fun of my hair freckle boy?■ ⌠What, you don▓t like my freckles shortie?■ I was about to get up and punch him right in the stomach, but my better judgment took control. ⌠Listen up kid, we▓re short on cash and we feel like seeing a movie, would you like to donate?■ He gave a brief grin. I nodded ⌠Didn▓t think so■ This was apparently a cue to jump the carrot top kid. Before I knew it I was surrounded by the two original 5th graders and then three more came from behind bushes, all still as ugly though. I knew I could fight my way through two, but five I wasn▓t so sure of myself. The guy directly behind flew forward knocking me down into the sand. Quickly I countered his move by doing a fast back bend kicking him square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor crying. ⌠I didn▓t hit you that hard■ And I wasn▓t saying that to make myself feel better, it was the truth, that wouldn▓t have made a newborn cry, not that I would kick I newborn┘why am I talking in my head to myself? Maybe there is something wrong with me. The freckle guy was furious, his face was bright red and about ready to unleash all the anger inside of him on me. ⌠Your going to pay, orange top.■ He nearly screamed. He ran forward, I was waiting for the attack to come, but it never did. When I opened my eyes freckle was on the ground half unconscious, with Ichigo▓s foot holding him down. ⌠Nice strength Ichigo. Didn▓t know you were much of a fighter?■ ⌠Naturally skilled I suppose.■ We both turned toward the remaining crew left. I grinned ⌠I think we could take on three two for me and one for you.■ ⌠Why do you get all the fun?■ We laughed and joked about who would get two people to beat up. Sadly, we never got a chance to beat anyone else up. The 3 lucky guys booked and the two on the floor literally crawled away. ⌠Hey, my name is Ichigo, Ichigo kurosaki.■ He held out his hand for me to shake. I took it firmly, ⌠Kyo, Kyo Sohma■

(ICHIGO)

Kyo▓s look was something to really behold. It looked like he had finally found something to live for. ⌠Kyo, want to come to my house after school? My mom is baking homemade chocolate chip cookies.■ ⌠Sure, you can show me that drop kick move you used on that guy earlier▓ ⌠Only if you show me that back hand spring kick■ ⌠Deal.■ We both declared at the same time. ⌠Now we have one more problem■ ⌠What?■ I asked confused ⌠The principal■ I turned around to see the principal▓s ▒disapproval face▓. Come with me boys, if you are cooperative we won▓t have to call you parents.■ That was probably the best thing I heard all day since I didn▓t really want to explain to my mom or my dad for that matter why I beat down a 5th grader, even though I might get some praise from my dad, but bad idea all together.

1 hour later┘

(ICHIGO)

⌠That was not fun having to explain ourselves to the principal▓ I agreed with that especially after having to apologize to the boys face to face. ⌠Off to my house for cookies then?■ ⌠Yep■ We met my mom at the front of the school, she looked so sad. ⌠Mom, what▓s wrong?■ ⌠Oh nothing important. I see you are bringing along I believe it▓s Kyo, is it not? ⌠Yep, Kyo, Sohma■ We walked down the road until we reached my house, thank goodness it▓s only a short walk or I would have gone crazy with the silence. For the next three hours we played, talked, and compared fighting moves, which I have to say I was impressed because I knew that I was a fighting prodigy, but I had no idea that Kyo could fight like that. At six he got a call from his mom to come home, so he shrugged home not looking happy to go back at all

November 18, 1996

(KYO)

Something weird was going on I could sense it. A certain presence I used to depend on wasn▓t there anymore. ⌠Ms. Kimoto, where is Ichigo? Shouldn▓t he be here by now?■ A sad expression crossed her face, ⌠I▓m sorry Kyo, they moved yesterday. It was quite sudden, Ichigo didn▓t even know about it.■ No. no. no. no. no. he can▓t be gone. It felt like a snake constricted around me and choked me to a point where no oxygen remained in my body. I ran out the door at record speed, down the hallway to the blue bathroom. Lucky for me no one was inside since I didn▓t want anyone to see me like this. ⌠But, he can▓t leave. I didn▓t even get to say good-bye.■

That▓s the end of the 3rd grade portion of it like I promised, now since I am wide awake will continue to type chapter three, so hopefully I will have it up in the next hour or two! -your neko writer 


	3. Remembering

_Thanks for being patient, I had Christmas shopping to attend to. Does anyone know what to get for a dad? (I▓m only 14, no job yet, so limited money) oh anyway on with the story┘_

_Oh and i am truly sorry for the square boxes that are appearing...I have no idea why so just bear with me!_

┘11 years later┘

What▓s going on: Kyo has found out about his curse while Ichigo has been transformed into a shinigami. Both mothers are dead. Ichigo lives with his father Isshin, and his two sisters Yuzu and Karin, while Kyo lives in a house with Yuki, Shigure Sohma and Tohru Honda.

Chapter 3 November 18, 2007

(KYO)

⌠It▓s hard to imagine I still remember that guy after 11 years.■ I whispered to the wall of my bedroom. ⌠What guy?■ A soft angelic voice echoed through the room. ⌠Apparently walls do have ears,■ I said louder, smirking so that the intruder could hear. ⌠Oh, so sorry Kyo I didn▓t mean to┘■ Tohru looked like she was going to have a heart attack, I had to calm her down. ⌠ No it▓s okay Tohru, it▓s nothing important anyways.■ She flashed me one of her famous smiles that made me melt inside. Oh if only I could hold her, to hug her. That would be enough for me, but this stupid curse prevents me from touching her. I rolled back over to face my wall again. I like the walls being orange it was a lot more homier than the snow white boards in my old room back then. ⌠Ichigo eh, wonder where you went■ I rolled on my back grinning again, I couldn▓t help but grin at this comment. ⌠I was friends with you for what, four days not even, yet all these years later I still remember you.■ This time I made sure I said this in my head just in case Tohru was still in listening range. I jumped off the bed with gracefulness speed onto the soft light brown rug. I had gotten much better at controlling my body making me faster than before. I headed to my door and pulled it open, ⌠Hey Tohru, did you do┘?■ Before I could finish my sentence I realized I wasn▓t human anymore.

(ICHIGO)

⌠Ichigo, where are you■ That damn Karin, always asking me dumb questions like-, shit she found me. ⌠Ichi? Why are you hiding in the broom closet?■ I was caught now I had to answer her stupid question. ⌠What color should Kon▓s shirt be?■ Yep, I knew it, a stupid question. ⌠Orange■ She got all excited then skipped away. That was my automatic answer, orange, and yet it worked every time. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a bag of chips out of the pantry. ⌠Yes, there is still some left.■ I was sure that they would be all gone with Rukia and the occasional visits from Renji here. Life has gotten hectic since I became a shinigami. Every five minutes Rukia bursts out of the closet in my bedroom telling me I have to go ▒slay▓ a hallow in some nearby park. I don▓t get it, why do I have to do this still even though Renji is the person in charge of this whole situation. ▒I▓ was supposed to be the backup, how did our positions flip? ⌠Shit■ My thoughts were affecting my grip on the chips, now they were a bag of crumbs. I sighed, ⌠So much for the last bag of chips.■ I threw the bag into the garbage pail and headed out the front door off to school. ⌠Great just great■ Just a short distance down the road was Rukia running at me, cell phone in hand. Without a second thought I held my left arm out straight in order for her to grab it easier. I felt that this was better than her getting my hair instead. She led me to behind a big bush and pulled out ▒the glove▓. I closed my eyes and waited for my ▒soul▓ to get ripped from my body, the normal. The ripping sensation happened and I was suddenly out of sight of all humans. I was a shinigami, one with a hell of a big sword. According to Rukia the sword measures the amount of spirit energy one person had and if that was a true fact I was one of the most powerful shinigami around. I of course didn▓t want this, actually I don▓t even know how this happened since I gained the ability to transform into a shinigami from Rukia even though Mr. hat and clogs said I already had a great amount of spirit energy to begin with. ⌠Ichigo, stop day dreaming, your wasting time. What if the hallow takes out a building it would be your fault for being slow.■ You just have to love her attitude. I grinned. ⌠Shouldn▓t it be Renji▓s problem this is his area.■ ⌠Stop talking to yourself and hurry up.■ ⌠I▓m not talking to myself! Rukia? Are you listening to me? Rukia?■

(KYO)

Apparently Tohru was worried about me talking to myself so she was pressing her face against the door to hear if I would do it again. Now Tohru was sobbing squeezing the air out of my small cat body. ⌠Tohru┘it▓s┘fine■ I managed to get out in between the small breaths I could take. She finally loosened her grip. I had to get her mind off of this, ⌠So like I was saying did you do the laundry yet?■ ⌠Yeah, it▓s next to your bed.■ She said as wiping her tears and pointing to a pile of clothes next to my bed. ⌠Tohru, you really need to relax a little, if you were talking to yourself in your room I would probably make sure you were okay too.■ This made her smile again gathering herself up quickly then standing up. ⌠I better go make dinner now before Shigure gets back from the main house.■ When she says stuff like this is made me discomforted to know she was like this houses maid. ⌠Tohru, you know he can make his own din-■ Wouldn▓t I know it, I was me again┘in front of Tohru, naked. After a few seconds we both realized what happened. To tell you the truth I am not sure who turned a brighter shade of pink. ⌠Give me a second.■ I managed to get out while trying to cover my ▒boy parts▓ with my black t-shirt that happened to be on the top of the pile. Tohru zoomed out of my room so fast I couldn▓t see her shut the door. I started to grumble at myself, ⌠Of all freaking times to change back, I swear gods up there somewhere laughing at me.■ I quickly threw on my t-shirt that was already in my hand and brown cargo pants. This time I checked behind the door before opening it fully, Tohru was no where in sight. ⌠Tohru?■ I shouted through out the house. I found her half way out the front door. The sun was perfect on her pale skin, creating a soft glow around her face. Her brown hair was blowing in the cold November breeze making her blue eyes stand out. ⌠Where┘■ I lost my train of thought by just starring at her. ⌠Where are you going?■ ⌠Oh, I have to go get milk at the store. Do you want to come?■ Her expression looked egger, like she really wanted me to come. ⌠Okay.■ I was happy to be walking down the dirt road from our house, holding her hand. She was the second person that has ever made me feel good inside to be around.

(ICHIGO)

⌠All right, we┘ I mean I have been running, since you hitched a ride on my back, for twenty minutes what▓s going on?■ ⌠Damn, thing must be broken■ She slammed it on my back ⌠Ouch! Rukia it▓s one thing to do that on a table, but to do it on my back?■ ⌠Shut up and keep running■ ⌠Rukia, we are two towns away from where we started and I can▓t exactly run forever you know.■ ⌠ Fine, the things busted. Stop here I▓m hungry.■ ⌠I▓m not a limo driver you know.■ ⌠You know as well as I that you are a very faster runner and I would slow you down if I had to run at my speed■ I knew I wasn▓t going to win this argument, so I slowed down and slid her off my back. ⌠Now tell me again what that pill thing is your trying to shove into my mouth? Rukia was attempting to shove a bright green capsule into my mouth, she could at least have the common courtesy to hand it to me. ⌠It▓s to make you visible to humans. It would be awkward if money just came out of thin air.■ She gave me a devilish smile. Now I was paying for her lunch too? ⌠So, where are we going in the first place?■ She pointed to a food market about 100 yards down the road. ⌠How are we preparing the food?■ I was becoming very confused at her tactics. She rummaged around the store getting pre-made sandwiches, soda, and bags of chips. ⌠Are we like picnicking or something? Rukia? Why do you never answer my questions?■ She just went o with her business, not caring of course that all the food she was getting was being paid for by me.

_Sorry long chapter. But I got carried away. Working on next chapter as we speak┘type, but yea R&R please if you want me to keep going! -Your Neko writer_


	4. What i never want to give up

_Wow! I▓ve made it to chapter 4 I am getting addicted to this! So here it is, the part where Ichigo and Kyo meet. Oh sorry but in the last chapter I forgot to put that Rukia brought clothes for him to change into, so he wouldn▓t look like a shinigami._

_November 18,2007...still┘_

(KYO)

I didn▓t know what to say to her. She was right there next me holding my hand, and I couldn▓t say anything. We soon arrived at the market down the street, in my opinion we arrived way too soon. ⌠Kyo, what type of milk do you want? White, strawberry, chocolate?■ ⌠Wait, Tohru you came all the way down here to get me milk? You didn▓t, you shouldn▓t have done that.■ Tohru was so nice, and I was so┘well Kyo like. She didn▓t have a right to be this nice to me. I wonder what she would think if she knew what I actually was underneath the orange fur? ⌠Well, I know you love milk and I used the last of it for dinner, so it was my fault.■ ⌠It isn▓t my milk you know, it▓s everyone in the houses, it actually should be your milk since you are the one who buys it.■ I was starting to lose my temper that was bad. She would hate me or start crying, hate is too strong a word for her, at least and I would hate myself if I did that to her. ⌠Here you know what Tohru, if you give me a shopping list I will go out to the store every time you need something without exception. Okay?■ ⌠Oh no, you couldn▓t do that I mean I live in your house and all, and I don▓t even pay rent. This is what I contribute for letting me stay there even though I could go back to my grandpa▓s house and stay there and┘■ I cut her of I couldn▓t take what she was saying especially the part where she would consider moving out. ⌠How about this you can still do the shopping, but I want to come and help you whenever you go. Understand?■ She nodded with a big Tohru like smile, ⌠Well?■ What did she mean by this question? Oh, ⌠I prefer white■ She grabbed a bottle of white milk and placed it in the basket I was carrying with my left hand. At least I knew I was being helpful while being there. ⌠Hey carrot top■ a voice from behind me called■ I was about to knock out whoever dared to give me that comment.

(ICHIGO)

I made my way through the store attempting to squeeze past the people blocking my path. ⌠The last thing we need is the soda. It▓s near the refreshments in the back grab some,■ She handed me the basket containing the various food items, ⌠Then meet me outside the store.■ Once again, I was the one doing the shopping. I dodged past the people with speed and grace since when being a shinigami I had to do ▒a lot▓ of dodging. A few feet away stood a boy around my age, 17, with orange hair I would recognize anywhere. ⌠Hey carrot top■ I yelled on a few feet away from his back. He slowly rotated around with a nasty look on his face. I could tell he still didn▓t like getting teased about his hair and I couldn▓t blame him. ⌠Excuse me■ he said with hate in his voice now facing directly at me. It took him a moment to realize who I was because as soon as he shifted toward my head his body relaxed and a grin crossed his face. ⌠Well, if it isn▓t Ichigo■ he said with great pleasure. ⌠Kyo it▓s been a long time, last thing I remember is when we beat up that 5th grader for making fun of your hair.■ We both laughed at this. ⌠You did what?■ a frantic frail voice sounded behind him. It was a girl about 16 or 17, cute, long brown hair, blue eyes. Kyo looked a little frantic now too. ⌠No, we didn▓t really beat him up┘hard■ The last word trailed off so I could hardly hear it. There was worry and sorrow in her eyes. ⌠Oh Ichigo this is Tohru■ Kyo said while gesturing at the girl behind his back. It took me a moment to process then it hit me, ⌠Oh, you▓re Kyo▓s girlfriend, nice to meet you■ Kyo turned pink, really pink.

(KYO)

⌠No, she▓s not my girlfriend■ I added, a little disappointed though that I had to say it. Ichigo smiled with a disbelieving look in his eyes. I couldn▓t believe it, the kid with the orange hair, the one that made me feel good about myself standing right in front of me. ⌠So, Ichigo you▓re not little Ichi anymore are you?■ I laughed at my comment, but he found it a little less funny than I did. ⌠No, taller now. As are you.■ ⌠ICHIGO!■ a voice boomed through the store startling me and that was quite a thing to do. A small girl, looked pretty young height wise, but her face looked a lot more mature, so I was assuming around 16 or so. Black hair down to her shoulders and a serious look on her face. ⌠Ichigo, I have been waiting outside for 10 minutes.■ He looked apathetic ⌠sorry, bumped into an old friend. Oh Kyo, Tohru this is Rukia, Rukia, Tohru and Kyo.■ He gestured at each of us while saying our names. Rukia suddenly got real polite it was scary, ⌠How do you do my name is Rukia.■ Scary.

(ICHIGO)

I actually completely forgot about Rukia, I▓m going to pay for that later. ⌠Sorry Rukia■ I wondered if my voice sounded apologetic enough. ⌠Well, see you around I suppose■ I gestured toward Kyo, even though I knew that us meeting again was very unlikely. Rukia grabbed my hand and started heading out the door before I could turn around. After a few steps I felt a hand grab my arm and it even made Rukia stop in her tracks. ⌠This time I actually want to say good-bye.■ I smiled at him, then was once again jerked away out the door. I knew what Kyo meant, last time when I moved I didn▓t even get to say goodbye since the move was so sudden. ⌠Hey, Rukia I still have to pay you know.■ She groaned then headed toward the shortest line she could find, she even scared an eight year old away that was waiting in line before us. We paid, then left. That was the end of my thought to be last encounter of Kyo Sohma.

(RUKIA)

When we were far enough from the store I had to ask Ichigo a question, ⌠That Kyo, there▓s something about him, I can sense it. It▓s not spirit energy, but more like a curse.■ He gave me a calm straight face, ⌠Rukia, the only thing strange about that guy is his hair and that shouldn▓t freak you out much since I probably have brighter hair then he does.■ I still wasn▓t sure, I would probably have to investigate this a little more later. Now, on to the second part of my plan. ⌠Ichigo, take a left here.■ We turned down a long dirt road passing only one house on the way. At the end was a meadow. It▓s just as beautiful as I remembered. A few years ago I came across this place in search of a hollow, no hollow but the energy in the area was strange. At the end of the meadow was a cliff over viewing the whole town. I pulled out a orange picnic blanket and laid it out flat on the ground. While I was doing this, Ichigo just stared at me wit ha bewildered face. ⌠┘Rukia, what are you doing?■ Well that was a dumb question. Of course he must have known what I was doing. ⌠Picnic, haven▓t you ever been on one?■ ⌠Of course I have┘Rukia, have you been reading romance novels again?■ the truth was I had been, but that hadn▓t been the reason for this. ⌠No, I wanted to thank you for your hard work you have been doing. I know this is supposedly Renji▓s job, but you fill in for him and your not even a true Shinigami.■

(ICHIGO)

Wow, this was a shocker for me. ⌠thanks Rukia.■ I didn▓t know what else I could say. I wouldn▓t say this to her face, but this meant a lot to me. So, we ate. We laid down side by side staring at the beautiful purple and pink sunset. I didn▓t want this moment to end, at least not for a while. Unconsciously, I inched my hand closer to Rukia, placing it on top of her hand. Surprisingly, she didn▓t smack me or pull here hand away, she rotated it, so are hands could intertwine. My heart beat was a lot faster then normal, eventually I started to blush. I never had felt this way about a girl before. About an hour or so later I noticed that Rukia fell asleep. She rolled over my hand still in hers, but now her body was up against mine. I thought in my head, ⌠Yep, my dad would kill me right now if he saw me.■

(ISSIN)

⌠Achoo!■ sniffle, ⌠Someone must be talking about me somewhere.■ ⌠Get a life dad■ Karin screamed from the kitchen in a nonchalant voice.

_And that is the completion of chapter 4 hope you enjoyed! -Your Neko Writer R&R_


	5. A night to remember

_Another Chapter┘tell me if you like it so far because if you don▓t then I▓ll wrap it up and move on_

Chapter 5

November 18,2007...you no what it▓s going to be November 18th until I say so okay.

(KYO)

⌠There▓s something different about that guy now. He▓s changed a lot.■ I couldn▓t stop thinking about that feeling I had about him. ⌠Kyo, is something wrong you seem out of it.■ Tohru said with a surprised look on her face. ⌠No, why?■ ⌠Because you just ate a whole bowl of leeks.■ I looked down and saw that most of the disgusting vegetable was gone. I started to gag. ⌠Oh, gross┘Tohru why didn▓t you stop me.■ ⌠I didn▓t realize it until a second ago and you seemed to be enjoying them.■ I washed down the nasty taste with a glass of milk. ⌠Kyo, I▓m going to go change. I▓ll be right back.■ I hardly heard her never mind understand what she said, I was already thinking again. ⌠Time to use the bathroom.■ I said out loud because no one was there to hear. Shigure was still at the main house, probably will be for the rest of the night maybe even tomorrow and the rat was at a friends house working on student council issues, just like Shigure will probably be there until tomorrow. I stomped up the stairs not exactly remembering the reason for coming up here and took a left and opened the door.

(TOHRU)

Why was Kyo acting so weird, it started after he met up with Ichigo. Maybe it▓s just the long term effects of not seeing a friend in such a long time. I pulled my shirt up over my head revealing myself in only a bra and underwear. I heard a squeaking noise. I turned around to see Kyo pink as ever starring at me. He was scared stiff. Apparently he thought I was changing in my room not the bathroom, so I suppose it was my fault. ⌠Tohru I┘..I am so sorry■ He managed to get out through a nervous voice. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which ironically was his shirt that was left from his shower he took in the morning and wrapped it around me shielding myself. ⌠No. it▓s my fault I should have been changing in my-■ He cut me off, ⌠No, I should have knocked. Tohru stop apologizing for everything I do that is really my fault.■ I never thought that I apologized for everything that was other peoples faults, maybe I thought that everything was my fault. I forgot I was standing there with only a shirt wrapped around me. ⌠Kyo, can I finish getting dressed?■ I said while blushing. ⌠oh right, I▓ll wait down stairs then.■ He slammed the door and I could here foot steps trailing down the stairs.

(KYO)

⌠damn, how could I walk in on Tohru like that? Feel so dirty.■ Yet, I cant get that image out of my head, dirty Kyo. I Hit myself on the head. I can▓t think of Tohru like that, it▓s not like that between us, I think. I saw the leeks sitting there on the table. I gulped them down hoping that the taste would cloud my thoughts. It didn▓t work, it just gave me a bad stomach ache. I laid down on the coach sprawled out trying to sooth my stomach. After a few minutes I was good, so I decided to get changed into my Pajamas. I went up stairs, changed into flannel pants, I ignored putting a shirt on because I didn▓t think I was coming out of my room anytime soon. I laid down on my bed starring at the ceiling. ⌠Knock, knock■ ⌠Come in■ I shouted. Unexpectedly Tohru walked through my room to my bed and sat on the corner, ⌠ Do you want to have a movie night?■ This was really unexpected after the incident that just occurred. ⌠sure■ I didn▓t know what else to say, I couldn▓t hurt her feelings because of my selfishness. So we walked out of my room and down the stairs where a mattress and two comforters, along with like ten pillows were piled in front of the Television in a sleeping arrangement. Apparently, she had planned this out thoroughly. ⌠What movie are we watching?■ Tohru already laid down on her side laying down being propped up with three pillows. I followed her lead and laid down in the same fashion as she was. The opening finally started, with a Linkin park song, more specifically ⌠What I▓ve done■. I chuckled to myself, ⌠Yeah a good song for this occasion.■ Tohru I could see was already really into the movie, her eyes were only focused at the screen like something would pop out of it.

(TOHRU)

I kept my eyes glued to the screen because I knew if I didn▓t I would only be starring at Kyo. I felt sleepy, too sleepy to watch a movie, I knew I would end up falling asleep on him, and that was my plan. I slowly inched toward him so he wouldn▓t notice that way when I did fall asleep I fell in the right direction. I knew I should have went under the covers in the first place, but I didn▓t want to seem like I was inviting him to sleep with me. The sleepiness took effect, I was out like a light.

(KYO)

Was I crazy or was Tohru scooting closer to me? I mean I didn▓t mind in the least bit, but I didn▓t know she felt this way. It must have been my imagination. When the ▒cube▓ miniaturized Tohru was out. She landed on my shoulder with a small thud. I must▓ve been dreaming Tohru this close to me, she was so soft and fragile. I didn▓t want to touch her I was afraid I was going to break her. I gently pulled back a strand of hair that was in her face. She was cute when she was sleeping. After the credits I was mad tired, I could hardly stand up, so I decided to sleep where I was. When I thought I was finally going to crash I realized that Tohru was freezing while I was under nice hot covers. I pulled myself up and gently lifted her body in my arms. I only had to pull the covers back with my feet and put her back down again, no big task. I tucked her in on the left side so my body heat could get to her. Once I was back in the covers I put my arm around her making sure not to hug her completely. Yep, I was dead and went to heaven or was it hell because when I wake up she wouldn▓t be there?

_Yea, i know transformers is my favorite movie so i had to throw it in somewhere, but once again sorry for the little squares their annoying me 2! And i noi am getting off the whole bleach thing but you'll thank me later for the love scences! -Your Neko Writer R&R Plz!_


	6. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**A/N: yes, I know I have not updated since forever, but I have been wrapped up in my other story "The story of me and him" (A Maximum Ride Fanfic, quite good or so I've been told) Anyway, yes I fixed the boxes thing!! Woo!! Trying to get back into this story was a little hard because I forgot my whole plot line, but as you can notice I changed my writing style as well so I hope you enjoy it much better!!! Oh and I want reviews or yes, I will stop…plus I base the story around reviews so if you have any suggestions on what should happen next feel free to enlighten me.**

(ICHIGO)

We meandered back to my house, man was that a day or what. I slowly opened the door tip toeing in trying to sneak past my dads door with Rukia by my side hand in hand. A whack from a newspaper came barreling toward me, of course I caught it before actually making contact with my face.

"Ichigo, you go out until one AM, then dare to come back here with a cute young lady that you are now leading back to your room? If you were to do that you should have at least been a little more sneaky about it."

Rukia and I just starred in shock, that had never ever crossed our minds.

"Dad,"

I tried to stay calm,

"You honestly believe I would be that fucking dumb."

I threw a punch at him making him fly against the wall. Hey, when have you ever known of me to be calm.

"Sorry sir I just left my jacket here. I am going to leave in a few seconds."

There you go Rukia and her polite girl act, hate to admit it but she was good. There actually was a jacket on a nearby chair which happened to be Karin's but I doubt my dad would have noticed. So, playing her role correctly Rukia scurried over to the jacket picked it up, swung it over her shoulder, then walked out the door.

"Good job son."

My dad said while giving me a thumbs up and putting his arm on my shoulder.

"shut up"

I proclaimed in a non caring exhausted voice while once again punching him in the face. As I walked up the stairs toward my bedroom I heard him talking to himself down the stairs,

"thank god I was starting to think he was gay." (A/N: No offence to gay people, I have nothing against them)

My dad's stupid suspicions because of a false alarm.

I finally got to the bedroom with the window wide open letting in a freezing cold draft.

"You could at least shut the window Rukia"

I said not even bothering to look toward the closet of the bedroom.

"What about me?"

Rukia said while jumping through my window. I was curious now because I was positive that I closed the window. I turned around to face a frail looking man with black hair looking like he was in his early twenties.

(KYO)

I woke to Shigure and Yuki's faces peering down at me. Yuki seeming a lot more pissed than Shigure. He probably had a bad meeting with that student council guy that he said reminded him of someone very annoying.

"So Kyo what did you do on your short break from us?"

Shigure stated with a smug face. What the hell was he referring to?

"What's wrong with you two and why are you in my room, get out."

I sat up starring at my surroundings, this wasn't my room, but a mattress in the middle of the living room. There lying next to me was Tohru still. Oh, shit I was in trouble.

"Have you finally soiled our lovely little flower?"

Shigure smirked.

"No, of course not we fell asleep watching a movie."

"On a mattress?"

Yuki added in arms folded.

"You know I wouldn't do that Yuki."

I sat up expecting to start a fight with him, poor Tohru will get a nasty wake up call. The sheets fell off me leaving me in, well nothing

"What the-"

I starred down at my clothes lying scrunched up at the end of the bed.

"Well, this helps your argument"

Shigure shouted from the stairs happening to peer down at that exact moment.

"I must have transformed in my sleep."

"Well, you know in order to transform you had to be pretty close to her don't you say Yuki?"

Yuki was now crimson red. Was Shigure trying to have his house demolished? If so this was most certainly the way to do it. I slipped my flannels that were laying at the end of the bed on. Yuki leapt through the air at me slamming me into the wall right next to Tohru's head.

"I told you nothing happened."

"Sure"

Punch after punch came at me, dodging most of them.

"what's going on?"

Tohru announced while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Yuki and I froze, Yuki on top of me with his fist up in the air readying for another punch.

"Nothing"

I quickly said while shoving the rat off me on to the ground.

"Why don't you go back upstairs and sleep it might get a little noisy down here."

"No I'm ready and raring to go"

Tohru was already up fist in the air signaling that she was ready to work.

"We have a problem Kyo,"

she pointed her fingers together looking down at her feet,

"We ran out of milk. Between you and me last night we finished the whole gallon off. It was jut that I was so exhausted after that. And you like milk. And-"

"It's okay Tohru we can get some more."

Great, that sentence sounded so dirty. Yuki was about to burst again.

"You know what Tohru I think we should probably get a head start on that milk thing."

I pushed her up the stairs and practically shoved her into the bathroom. I know it isn't like me to run away from a fight especially if it's between me and Yuki, but I was still tired and not exactly up to it. I walked back to my room, got dressed and waited for Tohru outside, far away from The rat.

"Ready to go"

Tohru skipped up to me linking my arm in hers. I could feel the burn of Yuki's stare from the house, he was watching and was very envious. Of course I would be too if it was the opposite, but man was I ever so thankful it was not.

We ended up getting the milk and a package of chocolate cookies to snack on while we head back. After all it was about a miles walk. We walked down street after street not seeming to get any closer. Finally arriving to the street I feared the most, the one that held the Sohma main house. It didn't seem to be inhabited by any person so my heart went back to its normal pace.

"So, Tohru how is your cookie?"

Me trying to start a conversation was as bad as Akito trying to be nice. Speaking of the devil a red town car zoomed by us almost hitting Tohru if I hadn't pulled her out of the way.

"hey watch it"

I screamed at the car skidding to a halt in front of me. Akito slid out of the back seat starring at me for the longest time,

"Oh, how's my monster? Never mind, it doesn't matter you won't be a problem much longer anyway."

"Huh?"

He turned around and headed back toward the gates. I would have ran after him to ask him what he meant by that, if it hadn't been for Tohru who tugged on my shirt with worried eyes. I snarled at him, then spit on the ground right outside the gate. Who said I was a gentleman about leaving?

"What the hell was he talking about?" I thought to myself.


	7. exsposed

(ICHIGO)

That man last night freaked me out. He shows up telling me he needs me to kill a monster then just leaves. All he left was a place that he told me to meet him tomorrow around midnight.

"Rukia, does this Akito guy fall into my Shinigami duties?"

"Technically yes, he is a helpless human in need of help."

"Damn it I thought you would say something like that. So, I have no choice, but to kill whatever this thing is."

"Exactly."

Rukia sat leaning back on my desk chair with her hands folded behind her head. I laid my head down face first into my pillow.

"uh, I don't have time for this."

"what is this Ichigo has a pretty lady in his room once again, beckoning to her to come lay down with him on his bed?"

My dad chimed in from behind the half opened door. Rukia giggled a girly giggle.

"Dad get the hell out of here."

I threw my pillow at the door as he shut it. Rukia's smile turned as fast as it formed,

"Your dad bugs the crap out of me."

"You haven't lived with him you whole life."

I shrugged laying down on my now pillow less bed.

"Good thing I would of taken care of him by now."

Some times Rukia scares me. I turned over looking at the piece of notebook paper I scribbled the time and meeting place of the slaying I was to perform tomorrow. I sighed. It will probably be something lame like a sinister cat.

(KYO)

I survived the rest of the day with only a few nasty snarls from Yuki. Sleeping on the other hand was an even harder task to survive. I wasn't sure if I could sleep my mind was playing what Akito said over and over.

"Damn, it Akito what the hell did you mean?"

I was about to doze off, at least I thought when my cell phone vibrated on the night stand which was beside my head.

"Hello?"

I said my voice a little groggy.

"You want to know the meaning of what I said earlier?"

I recognized the voice as Akito's.

"How the hell did you get this number?"

"if so, meet me tomorrow at midnight at the central park."

It was like a recording, he wasn't responding to any of my questions.

"Akito-"

I hung up the phone wondering what plan he had for me. I wrote down the time and place on a scrap piece of notebook paper, then placed it on the nightstand.

Did Tohru always do my laundry and tidy up before I woke.

"Tohru, you don't have to clean my room I am a big boy."

I laughed along with her as she finished hanging my laundry on the line. Yes, a beautiful start to one of my possibly worst days of my life remembering what Akito had said over the phone.

Lunch went by fast, it was like the day was slipping through my grasp. Soon it was dinner which Tohru had perfectly prepared, then finally night had fallen.

(ICHIGO)

"Well, time to go"

I said gesturing toward the clock to Rukia. Today was a bust anyway all I did was clean the damn house while my dad took my sisters to a carnival then a movie. Oh and if your thinking that Rukia helped you wrong unless you count making more trash for me to clean up helping.

"yeah, I called soul society to make sure that we had to do this and it does fall under our jurisdiction."

Than I guess their was no avoiding it. I changed into my Shinigami form then hoped out the window with Rukia on my back. We got there around midnight, Akito sitting on a nearby park bench.

"So, you did come Shinigami."

"yeah, whatever now what the hell do you want me to kill so I can go home."

"He'll be here soon I assure you."

"He, what do you mean?"

"The monster is a he"

"Are we talking about a human here?"

"no, just a monster nothing more."

We waited around, Rukia getting more impatient as the minutes ticked by. I had to use the rest room, plus I think Rukia would have ripped this man shred by shred even without her Shinigami powers.

"We'll be back in a few minutes."

I led, no more like forcibly dragged Rukia to the nearest store.

(KYO)

Crap, I was running late. I didn't think I would actually fall asleep. 12:05 not bad, but it will be around quarter after by the time I arrive and I have known for Akito to be quite impatient. I ran at full speed through the streets until I reached the park. Akito looked quite unpleasant to be sitting on a cold park bench.

"What the hell do you want?"

I said in a low angry voice.

"you'll see. It's so unfortunate that you have to wait."

"What the hell are you talking bout?"

I was getting pissed off Akito made no sense what so ever.

"Never mind. You won't have to wait as long as I thought."

two figures in black emerged behind Akito. He whispered something to them and they started to walk towards me. Damn fog I can't see who or what the hell is coming at me. One of the figures started in a run pulling something massive out from behind his back.

"What the fuck is this?"

"times up Kyo."

Akito's nasty despicable voice rang from the bench. A large object was thrust into the ground beside me, now I was face to face with my executioner, Ichigo.

(ICHIGO)

"Kyo? What the hell are you doing here?"

I asked bewildered to Kyo.

"I could have killed you. Wait you can see me."

He looked at me as if I was stupid,

" of course I can see you"

"Akito what the hell is going on?"

I yelled at Akito who now I could clearly see snickering.

"Looks like you two know each other? That's interesting."

"How do you know Akito?"

Kyo questioned me

"he hired me to kill some type of monster. How do you know him?"

"Head of my family. Why did he hire 'you'?"

"I'm a Shinigami it's my job."

"So, I suppose you have changed quite a lot since pre-k huh?"

"I suppose you could say that."

Akito had now walked over to us and slapped Kyo square in the face making him fly down to the ground with blood coming out of his noise.

"What was that for?"

He now pointed a finger at me and raised his voice

"You may be friends with him, but I have given you a job you must fulfill."

"You gave me a job to kill a monster, and I don't see a monster around here."

Akito smiled and turned toward Kyo who looked like he was going to murder someone.

(KYO)

That son of a bitch slapping me. I was going to punch him into tomorrow for that. He was now pointing at me with am angry face.

"Did he ever tell you what a monster he is? No, let me show you then."

I knew what was coming next and I wasn't going to sit idly while he did it. I stumbled backwards trying to get away from Akito's hand.

"You aware what would happen if you did that right? I cant guarantee that I would rip you apart bit by bit."

That didn't stop him at all. He grabbed my hair jerking it upward grabbing my wrist.

"Now let's show your friend what a true monster you are. "Kyo?"

an angelic voice rang out over the park. It belonged to Tohru. No, this was bad I would hurt Tohru if this continued, but I was already too late Akito had pulled off my bracelet letting my true form slip out. All went blank after that.

(ICHIGO)

What the hell was Kyo? It looked like an orange…I don't know it's too indescribable. But underneath that was Kyo, I think.

"Well, kill it before it kills you"

I couldn't bring myself to kill my one true friend through out the years.

"I can't"

My sword suddenly felt heavy in my hand, too heavy to wield. Kyo leapt toward Akito and took him down scratching at his face. I had to I had a job to fulfill. I darted forward knocking Kyo off of Akito with my great speed. I landed on top of him lifting my sword hopefully getting a clean cut.

"No, wait."

I remembered the voice from the supermarket, it was his friend Tohru.

"You shouldn't be here it's dangerous?"

Can everyone in this city see me?

"You can't do that to Kyo!"

she was starting to cry.

"troublesome girl"

I heard Akito mutter in the background.

"what else can I do"

I said trying to search for more options.

"leave it to me is all I ask."

she said frantically trying to persuade me. I jumped off Kyo landing a good twenty feet away far enough so she could do her business and close enough where I could do my business if necessary.

**A/N: isnt everyone happy that i got the next chapter up in record time? i thought it was only right since i haven't put chapters up for months.**


	8. broken

**A/N: The second part of this chapter was recommended by a reviewer and I loved the idea so I decided to do it. Also, I'm not posting until I get at least 10 reviews because I know that over seven hundred people have viewed the story and quite frankly it pisses me off that no one has the courtesy to leave a small sentence to tell me what I'm doing right, wrong, etc. So, I thank the people who decided to take five seconds and review.**

Chapter 8

(Tohru)

"Kyo? I'm not afraid of you."

I shook my head back and fourth.

"Never."

I reached my hand out touching his huge orange arm. He immediately shook it off making a deep gushing cut up my arm, blood spilling out over the floor. The strange thing was I didn't care. I was so set on being with Kyo, hugging him, touching him even. Ichigo made a motion forward moving slightly closer. I turned to meet his eyes filled with fear for me. I could tell that Kyo's appearance didn't disturb him at all.

"No, I'm okay."

I gripped my arm trying to hold in the severe pain running through it.

"Kyo"

I approached once more, a little more cautious. Kyo wasn't a monster, no I could still see his crimson eyes staring at me full of concern. A chuckle escaped my mouth because I knew exactly what he would tell me,

"Why Don't you run away?"

but he should know me better than that by now. His arm once again swung for me flinging me into the hard cement knocking me unconscious.

(Kyo)

No, Tohru how could I do that to her. Monster or not, I will not continue to hurt her. The demon inside me struggled to gain control.

"I will not let you hurt her anymore."

I screamed inside my head at the monster controlling me.

"Why do you go for such great lengths, she's just a girl." It responded.

"because" I could feel myself slowly gaining control of my body.

"I think I love her."

My hands were trembling as I fell to my knees only looking at Tohru that laid inanimately five feet away.

"Tohru"

I crawled over to her side grabbing my already torn shirt that was laying on the ground. With my teeth I ripped strips of material.

"what did I do?"

her arm was covered in blood, a pool was starting to form. Gently I lifted her arm, I needed water or else the wound would get infected.

"Ichigo," I turned toward the orange haired guy behind me, "I don't care what you think of me right now, but" a tear escaped my control letting it roll down my cheek, "I need your help please I can't lose her, she's all I have."

With in a second Ichigo was at my side with a black soaked piece of his ripped kimono. I grabbed it quickly, cleaning the mess around the cut first, then moved onto the inside of it hearing her wince at every touch. Slowly once the blood was removed I wrapped the bandages around seeming like a pro since she was so accident prone it felt like we were back at the house cleaning a paper cut or something so insignificant.

"Are all you Shinigami this idiotic, I gave you a simple task and you couldn't even complete that." Akito started to mock as he quickly strode over to the bloody mess.

(Ichigo)

"You better watch how you talk to me, I'm not quite as easy to control as other soul reapers."

I stated while staring at the frail man walking towards me.

"You can't hurt me." he laughed sounding a little insane, like he was drowning in power, "Don't think I don't know the rules of your precious soul society."

he seemed so pleased with himself, and simply I hate people like this.

"I wouldn't be so confident Mr. Sohma," Rukia chimed in while sipping on a juice box, "You see Ichigo over there isn't exactly a certified shinigami," she threw the box on the ground, "he's capable of being a captain, in fact he's beaten up a handful of them. But he's alive, a human inheriting spiritual energy from past generations."

She strode over to stand next to me.

"So?" he questioned, Rukia getting a little frustrated,

"So, that means that even if Ichigo kills you soul society can't do anything to him since he would probably slaughter every person they send after him."

I shook my head placing zangetsu on my shoulder, that sounded about right. With that he stormed off, looking a little panicked.

"Kyo this isn't the end, no it's just the beginning. And don't you or that hideous girl dare go back to the Sohma household."

That son of a bitch was asking for it until Rukia put her hand on my shoulder telling me to drop it, "Rukia, Where'd you go?" She turned towards me speaking in a low voice,

"I got thirsty and saw a convince store open down the road, so I went to get a drink."

I put two fingers to my forehead, "So, your saying while this whole thing was going on you decided it would be a good time to have a break? For god's sake Rukia you didn't even draw your zanpactou."

my voice raising a little,

"It seemed like you had it under control."

damn Rukia always fighting me at the worst possible times, oh I forgot. I spun seeing Tohru being gently held by Kyo who was staring down at her seeming lost in his own thoughts.

"I appreciate your help Ichigo, I wish I had time to explain a bunch of this to you, but I have to figure out what I'm going to do.

_(Flashback)_

"_Kyo this isn't the end, no it's just the beginning. And don't you or that hideous girl dare go back to the Sohma household." _

_(end Flashback)_

there was only one thing I could think of doing which I wasn't so sure myself was a good idea,

"Come stay at my house, my dad runs a clinic there so he could check out her injury."

I tried to say the last part as quiet as possible since it was him himself who gave it to her.

"you've already done a lot for me I couldn't smooch off you even if it was for just a night."

Rukia thought it would be smart to add a smart remark,

"Sure you can I do it everyday, except the fact that I'm sleeping in a closet."

She looked at me like I was about to offer her my bed.

"Who's fault was that, one day you were just there."

"alright," Kyo said I think trying to steer us away from the upcoming argument.

(Kyo)

I looked at the sleeping Tohru laying on a long white bed in the hospital next to the kurosaki household. She had just been through ten stitches and a few shots to numb the pain. It was all my fault that she is in a hospital and not at home being her cheery self, making her smile warm my inside.

"It's funny,"

Mr. Kurosaki smirked in the background

, "that Tohru is in a hospital?"

I stood up fists raised to him.

"no, no of course not,"

he put both his hands in front of him,

"it's just that this scene reminds me of Ichigo and Rukia. You see,"

he pulled a chair next to mine beckoning for me to sit back down in my chair,

"A while ago Rukia was badly injured cuts and scrapes everywhere. Ichigo sat by her bedside for three days not leaving once just staring at her thinking about how it was his own fault she was like that. The quietest period of time they had ever shared, that's probably why they argue so much now to make up for lost time."

With that he got up and left closing the door behind him. That man confuses me, when I first got here he seemed like he was on a high dosage of crack that Ichigo assured me was his normal attitude and then he becomes all serious. The side table next to Tohru held a change of clothes that Ichigo handed me earlier, they still sat there since I didn't want to move from Tohru's side, even though my clothes or what was left of them were blood stained. I sighed and grabbed the clothes turning away from Tohru's bed staring at the wall in front of me. I stripped down replacing my boxers with a pair with leeks of all things on them,

"How ironic."

A squeak came from behind me belonging to Tohru, what a time to wake up. As quick as lightning I threw on the rest of my pajamas which included orange flannels and a tight rolling stones T-shirt.

"Well,"

I was fighting a blush, but it came out anyways, identical to Tohru's,

"that's twice now. But I'm glad your up, I was really afraid."

I paused for a few second trying to think of the perfect sentence,

"Why did you come near me when I was like that, I could have k-"

my throat wouldn't even udder the simple word.

"no, you couldn't. I saw your eyes resisting the urge every second. Besides if I didn't do something soon you would have been d-"

She folded her arms across her chest as a trail of tears stained her face. "Wouldn't that be for the better?" I turned my head not wanting to hear or see her reaction.

"better?," she cried out, after I felt a slap come across my face.

I must have done something absolutely terrible for Tohru to get physical

"You think It would have been better for me for you to disappear from my life? Well, your wrong," a smile creped across her face, "I love you Kyo and this," she held up her injured arm making part of me burn with pain, "this is what I have to prove that I love you."

"Tohru,"

I couldn't help run my fingers along side her jaw.

"I love you."

With that I leaned in, our lips meeting locking in place. I took in every second, it felt magical, like something was changing. Her arms flew around me, while my arms unconsciously slide around her waist. All the years of avoiding contact with any woman gone down the drain with one soft kiss from the girl I loved.

(Ichigo)

"What the hell is going on? This mass of spiritual energy is at about the same level as mine."

I whispered to Rukia holding my head that was now forming a migraine from the pressure which you would think I was used to by now. We were both in my bedroom studying for midterms (A/N: dreaded midterms ugh) when a large amount of spiritual energy filled my room, but it was weird, not like the normal energy that any soul reaper or hollow or vizard for that case it was different like a curse was intertwined with-.

"Kyo. It's coming from him." I shouted at Rukia understanding my assumption.

We used shunpo in our shinigami form to reach the hospital. When we opened the door I was almost knocked off my feet from the new wave of energy coming out the door. Inside was Kyo and Tohru locked in a hug, Tohru looking like she refused to let go even though at the rate the energy was leaking she should have been knocked out minutes ago.

As fast as the cursed air came it left disappearing leaving both me and Rukia gasping.

"What the hell was that?" I said while gripping a nearby table trying to keep my self up right.

(Kyo)

"I don't know" I slowly answered, I couldn't even remember the past few seconds it was more of a blur.

"Kyo," Tohru said surprised, "Your human."

I didn't want to say anything mean to her, but isn't that much a little obvious.

"yeah?" I said with a peculiar look.

"no I mean your not a cat."

She was right I stared at my hands they were still human, no tail either. Tohru was too excited, she jumped on me almost knocking me to the ground, her legs wrapped around my torso.

"hey your hand." I said while attempting to pull her off me.

"I don't care, now I can hug you all I want!"

I blushed again, sooner or later I knew I was going to collapse with all the blood in my head today.

"yeah." i answered her while embrassing her body

"come on Rukia I doubt will get any answers tonight if any lets just go back to bed."

the two of them walked out of the room moaning about something involving midterms.

**A/N: I was pretty pleased with this chapter if I do say so myself! Not sure what I'm doing for the next chapter though I'm in the middle of a writers block. oh and i am fully aware on how the 'curse' is actually broken, but that woudn't help my story out all would it -**_**your Neko writer**_


	9. finalie

**A/N: Okay last chapter I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Not a very good end, but it will have to do since I have to work on other projects. **

**Two other Bleach stories are authored by me, so check out if you enjoy Bleach.**

Chapter 9

**TWO YEARS LATER…..**

(Kyo)

"Why is there four drunk shinigami in the living room?"

I screamed up the staircase. Tohru and I had just came back from work. She worked at a daycare while I taught karate at my own Dojo. I had proposed to her last year two months after we graduated from high school, still yet to be married.

"What!?"

Ichigo moaned back, apparently he hadn't known. He jumped from the top of the landing to the ground. Both of us found it quite inconvenient to need to walk down the stairs, but Rukia and Tohru thought it to be uncivilized.

We moved in together two years ago splitting the rent of a two story, two bedroom, two bathroom condo. Of course I stayed with Tohru and Ichigo stayed with Rukia. All though some nights I could hear him getting kicked out by Rukia being made to go sleep on the couch. They're relationship was still very strong, but so was their ability to argue.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Ichigo yelled while picking one of the drunk guys with red hair off the ground.

"My captain sent me to check on Rukia and I didn't want to go alone so I brought a few friends, which in return brought boos."

Ichigo sighed throwing the guy out the door.

"Out."

he scolded pointing to the exit.

After ten minutes of pushing the guys out the door the house was finally quiet.

"Sorry I didn't know they were there, I just got back from work."

Ichigo said yawning. Ichigo had a full time job of being a shinigami, he got paid well.

"Ichigo," Tohru spoke up grabbing his arm, "Blood!"

Crimson liquid was bleeding through his white t-shirt near his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I got hit when I wasn't looking."

he laughed putting an arm behind his head.

"Ichigo! Any food ready?"

I could hear Rukia shout from the upstairs bedroom. From the bad mood Ichigo was first in I could tell what he probably got interrupted from.

"No."

He screamed back, "Do you want some?"

The black haired girl appeared at the top of the staircase,

"Not if you're not cooking any."

She was in a violet dress that matched her eyes. Out of this whole household she was the luckiest, Ichigo made enough for both of them. Not that I didn't make enough to support a family it was just that Tohru insisted on working. I begged for her not to, but once I saw it was useless I suggested a job at the daycare next store to the dojo that way we could walk home together.

"Don't worry Rukia I will cook something good."

Tohru bursted out full of energy. I suppose it was better to waste it now the tonight when I'm trying to sleep.

We ate together then went to our respectable rooms to fall asleep. I thought to myself thinking of everything that has happened to me and that made me come up with this hypothesis:

Life takes different courses dementing what had yet to come. My story was just the same nothing special, only dementing seems like to ugly a word to describe such a blessing, no my life was about perfect and I was happy. Happier than I ever thought possible for me. Yet, when I think back to when I was younger, the things I find precious now would have had little to no meaning back then. I was so naive.

The look on my soon to be wife's face gave me all the strength I needed.

(Ichigo)

"Out."

Rukia screamed at me, hitting me with a pillow.

"Why?"

I moaned not wanting to get out of the bed to spend another sleepless night on the couch.

"you know damn well why."

I honestly didn't, but I did want to know why I was getting kicked out. I gave her a questioning look.

"Your feet are cold,"

she mumbled kicking my leg under the quilt touching her legs.

"That's it?" I nonchalantly said.

She nodded, still sitting up waiting for my exit. There was a surprise coming if she thought I was going to leave. Instead I pulled off my shirt wrapping it around my feet.

"Happy?"

She gave a look that seemed content so I laid down. After a few minutes I felt lonely so I pulled my girlfriend to my body her back on my stomach. Ten minutes later she started to fuss,

"Ichigo…"

I sighed

"What? I'm trying to sleep."

I grumbled

"Your too hot."

A grin escaped my control,

"that's how it should be."

I snuggled back into her neck,

"Ichigo,"

She turned around so our heads were facing each other,

"I'm serious out."

That night I ended up on the couch once again,

"How did this happen?"

** ...The end ...**

**Well, i hope everyone enjoyed this stoy i know i have! I tried to put as much humor into the ending as possible since every ending i've read are always too hppy or too sad so i settled for the middle -Your Neko Writer!!!!!!**


End file.
